


first, i'd like to thank the academy

by diamondRings_andThingslikethat



Series: Mrs. & Mrs. West [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-High School, Sexual Content, Stars, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondRings_andThingslikethat/pseuds/diamondRings_andThingslikethat
Summary: Jade and Cat West on the night of Cat's first Oscar nomination.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Mrs. & Mrs. West [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. driver, roll up the partition, please

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the first chapter. The rest is wholesome, promise.

Jade couldn't keep her hands to herself, and it was a real problem. Not to say that Cat didn't love it, but Cat loving it was also a massive problem. 

They were on their way to the Academy Awards, Cat had gotten the first nomination of her career. Which was a big deal for anybody, but even bigger deal for any twenty three year old. And, her wife just couldn't get over how delicious she looked in her dress. Much like Cat was having difficulty getting over how good Jade looked in the all white pantsuit she'd chosen. But, she was still trying keep her hands to herself. 

Her wife, on the other hand, couldn't keep her hands from underneath her dress. She was only teasing, lightly scratching circles over her inner thigh, way too close to her center. She was red all over, silently cursing herself for wearing a dress with a slit in it that ran up to her hip. She was breathing heavy, struggling to, really, lips slighted. 

Jade leaned over, licked the edge of her ear before tugging at it's lobe with her teeth. Cat shivered as her eyes fell shut and she bucked her hips into her wife's hand, involuntarily. Jade smirked, redirecting her hands to Cat's dampening panties, adding pressure to the circles she started drawing around her clit. 

"You are," Jade placed a slow, sensual kiss to her neck, forcing a whimper from Cat's throat, before pulling back to whisper in her ear again, "So fucking hot." 

"Jadey," Cat breathed, placing a hand on her face to her cheek, making eye contact, "Baby, you're making me crazy." 

Jade leaned in for a kiss and Cat met her halfway, thankful for smudge proof lipstick. Jade liked to devour Cat when they kissed. Whenever Jade kissed Cat, her world completely faded away, and Jade's lips were the only thing she could focus on. With her free-hand, Jade pressed the button that rolled the partition up while the hand under Cat's dress slid her panties to the side. She moaned, feeling Cat's slickness on her fingers. She broke the kiss, breathing heavy, resting her head on Cat's shoulder, kissing and biting at the exposed skin there. 

"So wet for me," she teased, drenching her fingers in the pool between her legs. "You love this, don't you?" Cat whined, rocking her hips, forcing the tip of Jade's index and middle finger to slip inside her. Jade pulled out and teased her clit instead, "Do you think the driver can hear you being whining to be fucked?" 

"Jade..." 

"I bet everyone at the carpet will know you spent the entire car ride being fucked into Oblivion." She dipped her fingers lower; Cat was getting wetter and wetter by the second, "Fuck, you feel so good, princess." 

"Jade, please," she kissed her, briefly, rocking her hips into her hand, taking her fingers to the half this time. Jade wasn't going to make her beg, this time. She wasn't sure how much time they had exactly and she wanted to make her baby girl come at least twice before her big night officially started. She filled Cat up to the knuckle, watched as her eyes got impossibly dark and her her jaw went slack.

Jade was careful with her body, wearing long acrylic nails. Most people found it to be painful, and Jade was always so concerned about Cat's pleasure that she went easy on her when she wore them. But, Cat wasn't most people; Cat loved having acrylics inside her. They were absolutely magical, if the person wearing them knew what they doing. And, if Jade was good at one thing, it was setting Cat's body on fire. So, it was safe to say, she found Jade's pace a bit frustrating. 

The hand on her cheek moved to her hair and she tightened her grip as she been gyrating against Jade's fingers, loving the way Jade's nails grazed her g-spot but still needing so much more. Brown eyes stay locked with sapphire ones.

"Harder," she moaned. She could see wife's hesitation. "Please, baby, please." 

Jade pulled her fingers out to the tip before slamming back into Cat. Cat let out a strangled cry, pulling Jade's hair and meeting her thrusts halfway. Jade brought her thumb to Cat's clit and drew tight circles around it. Cat's hips twisted with each thrusts and her screams filled the back of the limousine. Jade broke eye contact, latching her lips onto Cat's neck, making love to the skin there with her tongue while being conscious of leaving hickeys. 

"I'm so fucking proud of you, baby," Jade whispered just as she curled her fingers against her sweet spot. Cat pulled her head closer, made an effort to kiss her but then two fingers turned into three and she loss all train of thought. Jade loved the feeling of Cat's moans on her face, loved how Cat never took her eyes off her. She was obsessed with that feral look in Cat's eye as her hips met her thrust for thrust, desperate for release. "My beautiful shining star," She could feel Cat's walls flexing around her fingers. 

Cat could feel her orgasm building, didn't let up on her grip in Jade's hair. She'd tighten it, if that were possible. Jade just kept whispering to her, telling her all the things that'd make her feel special and loved. The praises and compliments, the feeling of being filled by the love her life, the rasp in Jade's voice was all too much. Her vision got white and spotty and her hips begin to tremble as she felt herself creaming all over Jade's hand. 

"That's right, baby," Jade pecked her temple, "Cum on me, princess." She went from drawing tight circles over her clit to directly stimulating it, forcing Cat to get that much louder. Cat kept grinding on her fingers as Jade got rougher, in light of her newfound sensitivity. 

She could see the lights flashing from outside the car, knew they were close to the carpet but she wanted to push Cat over the edge just one more time. She latched her lips onto her wife's, nearly swallowing her whole as Cat struggled to kiss back. She whimpered as a quick wave of ecstacy washed over her once more, forcing her to go relatively stiff save for her hips moving in short, erratic motions, riding out her second orgasm on Jade's stilled hand. Once she relaxed, was able to give Jade an adequate kiss, Jade pulled out, putting her panties back in their proper position. 

Cat licked her lips as she watched as Jade licked her cum off the palm of her hand. Cat was ready to jump her bones but then her car door opened and she was met with loud journalists, paparazzi and flashing lights. She slid out and Jade slid out behind her, slipping her free hand into Cat's, sucking Cat's sweetness off her fingers. Cat almost didn't care about the Academy any more; she wanted to take her wife home. 

Jade wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing Cat's back into her front. Cat looked over her shoulder, blushing over what just happened in the car. Jade kissed her, but kept it PG on account of the cameras then ushered her onto the red carpet. 


	2. flashing lights

Cat hated red carpets. 

Most people would assume Cat would love the attention. Anybody who knew her in high school would think that. But, her career took off when she was nineteen. Four years of being in the industry, so young, was bound to get to just about anyone. And Cat's always been sensitive. 

The flashes from the cameras hurt her eyes and she's never been a fan of being hollered at or objectified. But, Jade hasn't let her go and she's whispering reassurances in her so that makes it so much more bearable. She focused more on her wife than the paps. How could she not? Besides, if she's good at anything, it's keeping a happy, brave face. And, fans would probably love how in love they looked right now. 

Still, this felt as if it were going on forever, and she was still riding the high of the events that transpired in the car. She turned her head from paparazzi view. 

"i wanna go home." 

Jade could feel her anxiety, but they were already here. So, when she turned back to smile, not as bright this time. She leaned down to Cat's ear level. 

"We're almost done, baby." she kissed her cheek. "We can leave after you get your Oscar." 

Cat didn't think she'd win. She was nominated against Meryl Streep and Lupita N'yongo, there's no way she'd get it. But, Jade's confidence in her made her smile, made her feel a little better about her chances. 

Then, the carpet was over. 

Which meant time for interviews. Which, Cat loved. She loved talking to people. Jade, not so much. There was an instant trade off in energy. They agreed on five interviews max. (Jade wanted three, but Cat usually wins in the end of their little negotiations.) Part of their agreement was that they'd only go to female interviewers. 

The first interviewer Cat picked was absolutely stunning. Beautiful skin, nice eyes, perfect lips. But, her afro, so full and curly but in that coily way that Cat often found herself enamored with whenever she and Jade spent time with Andre's family. Cat nearly dragged Jade over to her. The expression of relief on her face when they chose her wasn't lost on either of them. Knowing the way the industry worked, neither of them would be surprised if they were her first interview of the night. 

"Aren't you two absolutely stunning!" 

Jade kept her eyes on Cat, who smiled bright as the sun at the compliment as she thanked and complimented the woman right back. They went back and forth trading off compliments and Cat answered a few questions before she said something else that caught Jade's ear. Cat wrapped her arms around her, again; Jade readjusted so that Cat could stand comfortably in her arms.

"So, this is your first leading role and you're nominated for Best Actress already, how does it feel?"

Cat's smile got brighter; Jade smiled at her happiness. 

"It's so surprising, honestly!" Jade rolled her eyes at her modesty but her smile didn't go away. "I still just can't believe I'm even nominated. Everyone nominated with me is so amazing; it feels great to be recongized with them. I'm just really, really grateful." 

"Do you think you're going to win?" 

Jade cut in, "She's got this. That's her Oscar, first of many." 

"You guys are such a beautiful couple." 

They both smiled and thanked her. Cat rested her head on Jade's shoulder as Jade ran her nails over her exposed back. 

"You guys have been in similar positions before, last season when you," directed at Jade, "got your Tony nod. How does it feel now to be sort of playing the backseat and supporting your wife's big, special moment? A lot of spouses aren't as supportive as you seem to be." 

Cat put her chin on Jade's shoulder as she watched her answer, just completely taken with her side profile and the movement of her lips. She wanted to take her home so badly. 

"Honestly, I think I'm more excited for her than I was for myself. I mean, we've known each our whole lives, and she's always been important to me." Cat pouted, cutely before blushing and smiling. "She's always had that star quality and this one in a million talent. I've never seen anything less than greatness in future." Cat kissed her jawline, intending to only do it once but she had a hard time stopping. Jade stuttered, briefly but was otherwise able to keep her poise, "When we were in high school and I would write plays, anything I didn't star in I wrote for her, specifically. So, I mean, it's very, very easy for me to support my wife because she's always been my favorite actress and my muse, in a lot of ways." Jade looked at her for a moment and Cat caught her lips but kept it cute, just gave her a peck. Jade focused her attention back to the interviewer, "Yeah, I'm just, uh, honored to be here with her tonight and to even be married to her." 

The rest of the interviews were an absolute blur, seeing as they were an absolute regurgitation of the first. 


	3. and, the best actress is...

They sat at the table, not far from the stage near the center left of the venue with Cat's cast mates. Cat commented about the venue and scenery being prettier than last year's. Jade just hummed because she thought it was just as weak as last year.

They spotted Andre three tables away. Sitting with people they recognized but didn't know, personally. He was nominated, too, for best movie score. Jade has no idea who's nominated with him, but she wanted him to win. When he spots them, he holds up the I-Love-You symbol with his fingers and shoots off a wink. Cat beams, waves excitedly. Jade just smirks and winks back to him. Then, his attention is back at him table and so is theirs.

Jade thought award shows were boring, but she was so happy to see that Cat was having such a great time that her boredom hadn't impacted her mood. Cat holding her hand under her table and soothingly rubbing the back of her hand. She spoke, when directly spoken to, but otherwise let Cat be Cat and thrive. 

Time passed, people got awards. Jade hadn't paid much attention to most people, but when the category before best actress was called out, she took her hand from Cat's and hooked it onto her chair to pull her closer. She wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulder; Cat leaned into her, knowing what was next. Avoiding looking at the stage. 

When Jade asked if she was okay, she just gave a small smile and kissed her cheek, but didn't answer. She was so nervous that she didn't trust her voice. But, Jade, being so in tune with her wife could feel her anxiety. She held her hand to keep her from pick at her fingernails. 

She could feel Cat's cast mates watching them, hearts forming in their eyes. While she didn't pay much attention to them, she always felt pride loving Cat openly and loudly, seeing as it had taken a lot for her to get to that level of comfort with her feelings. And, it did feel good for other people to noticed. 

When they started to present the award Cat was nominated for, she gripped Jade's hand so tight, she drained the little bit of color that was there from it. Jade winced but kissed her temple; Cat's grip loosened a little.

"You ready to have an Oscar?" 

Cat blushed but felt her ego inflate a little. Enough for her to feel comfortable sitting up straight. Then, they started making nominees. 

_**Saoirse Ronan** _

_**Meryl Streep** _

_**Lupita N'yongo** _

_**Zendaya Coleman** _

_**Cat Valentine-West** _

Jade whispered in her ear, "You got this, Kitten." 

Then, she kissed her. Kept it G, but let it linger. When they announced the winner, announced that Cat was the winner, they stopped kissing. Jade smirked, feeling an immeasurable amount of pride for her wife; standing from her chair, she pulled Cat's from under the table. 

All the while, Cat's ears were ringing and she felt numb. She didn't hear the claps or the cheers. Totally missed Andre standing, clapping and whistling like a proud father. She was specifically aware of her wife helping her stand, lacing her arm in her own elbow and escorting her to the stage. Everything else was a complete daze. The words just looped in her brain, that she'd won. That she's an Academy Award winner, now. 

The whole journey to the stage, Cat was just waiting for them to announce a mistake. 

They didn't.


End file.
